


First Time

by benzycantwrite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benzycantwrite/pseuds/benzycantwrite
Summary: The first time is always nice.





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just -shakes fist- so proud of my boys?

To say they were nervous was an understatement. It was the first time they'd ever gone anywhere past a handjob, and both parties were unfamiliar with the event. Owen had done all he could to make sure Patrick was safe and comfortable, but his nervousness still shone through.

Patrick had a pillow beneath him to keep him comfortable, but that didn't ease any worry. His green eyes flickered back and forth between Owen and the bottle of lube he held. He bit his lip and waited.

Finally, Owen moved over to Patrick and spread his legs. He was naked and exposed, and Patrick wasn't used to it. He was afraid Owen would judge him for some reason. If he was, he hadn't said anything. Owen simply hummed quietly and poured some lube onto his fingers, cursing when some of it spilled onto the floor. A finger pressed against Patrick's hole, and he circled the entrance. The ginger jumped and hissed. So cold...

"You ready?" Owen asked looking up at his boyfriend.

"Uh...yeah."

"That didn't sound too sure."

Patrick sighed and rolled his head to the side. "I'm ready, Owen."

Owen gently tapped his thigh and smiled wide. "Good boy. And what are the words?"

Patrick rolled his eyes. "Your kinks are showing..." He smiled back down at him. "Red means to stop, yellow means to slow down, and green means 'I'm okay'."

Owen nodded, did a silent countdown in his head, then slowly pushed the finger in. Patrick jumped again and his dick twitched. It felt weird having a finger inside of him. How would it feel with something bigger? His face contorted into one of discomfort, and Owen noticed. He hadn't even begun moving the digit yet, but he slowed anyway.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worry inching across his face.

"Y-Yeah," he stuttered out, shifting his hips a bit. "I'm okay. Uh, green."

His boyfriend nodded again, and pushed further in. When his finger was finally inside, he paused again and looked to Patrick. His face was as red as a tomato and his eyes were squeezed shut. Half of Owen wanted to force him to open his eyes (he loved seeing the emerald green), but decided against it. After waiting for a few moments, he pulled back and moved it forward. Every once in awhile, Patrick would make a tiny grunt, but otherwise seemed fine.

Then, Owen curled his finger and Patrick yelped, hips jerking upwards. His eyes shot open and his pale hands gripped the sheets below him. Owen smirked and did it again, reveling in the sounds Patrick made.

"Fuck, Owen, please."

His smirk widening, Owen slipped in another finger and pressed down harder on his prostate. Patrick's hips bucked into the air and he threw his head back, teeth clenched with a whine slipping through.

"Owen, I'm f-fine, I'm good, now fuck me, please-"

"Patrick, I literally just put finger number two in. I can't just...you know. It would hurt."

Patrick whined and pouted. "Owen..."

"Patrick," Owen mocked, rolling his eyes playfully. Just to please his boyfriend, he went ahead and slipped a third into him. It stretched him in a way that looked almost painful, but Patrick didn't seem to care. He rolled against his fingers and nearly sobbed when Owen pressed against his prostate again and again. Eventually, Patrick whined and moaned, clearly happy with what Owen was doing.

"Owen, please!"

"Are you sure, Pat?"

"Yes! God, yes, please, I want-"

Owen cut him off by pressing against the spot one last time, then pulled out. He unzipped his pants, pulled them off, and covered his dick in lube. He paused as he looked to Patrick for confirmation.

"Green. The light is green, now fucking go-"

Owen couldn't help but laugh. Patrick frowned, but his face twisted into one of pleasure as soon as Owen pushed in. The older held Pat's hips and bit his lip as he pushed in. He was still so tight...how did it not hurt?

"Mm..."

Patrick looked so happy, and that in turn made Owen’s chest swell with pride. He waited for a moment. No need to rush and hurt his lover. Only when Pat made a high whine did he begin to move. He knew it had to feel weird for the other, so he kept a slow pace.

Patrick stared up at his boyfriend and smiled at just how focused he looked. Face red and eyes squeezed shut, he looked like he was genuinely trying to concentrate. So, to ease Owen's worries, he wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

That must have sparked something in Owen because he moaned softly and his hips jerked forward so his cock pressed further into Patrick. The ginger moaned into Owen's mouth and his hands traveled down to his back. His fingers dug roughly into the soft skin there and he kissed him deeper, licking Owen's lips.

Owen pulled back and smirked down at him. He halted his movements and pulled out almost all the way. Then, he slammed forward and pushed himself back in, making sure to hit his sweet spot. Patrick's back arched and he let out a moan that could only be described as pornographic.

"Owen! Fuck, d-do that again, please-!"

And Owen complied, ramming into him over and over, aiming for his prostate every time. Patrick clung to him, nails digging into his back so deep he was sure he'd drawn blood. Owen growled in Patrick's ear and whispered words of encouragement.

"That's it..."

"Owen, Owen, I'm close-"

"Cum for me, Patrick."

As if he wanted to make sure he'd listen, he reached between them and grabbed Pat's cock, stroking him fast and thumbing his slit.

"Fuck, fuck, Owen!"

Patrick came hard onto his stomach, dick twitching and spewing cum. Owen followed shortly after, pulling out and cumming onto Patrick's stomach as well. They stared at each other, love in their eyes. Owen rolled off to the side and cuddled up to his boyfriend, ignoring the protests from the ginger. Despite his groan of aggravation, Patrick smiled. Owen poked his nose, then pressed a quick kiss to his lips. They lay they for an hour, not even worrying about the mess they'd made.

It was so easy so tear each other apart when it came to bring intimate, but it was the aftermath that truly brought them closer.


End file.
